


Healing

by Becra1



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becra1/pseuds/Becra1
Summary: Covered in scrapes, bruises, and bandages after the battle with the Kishin, Soul and Maka finally find some time to heal, if only a little bit.





	

They stumbled back to their apartment after the fight; or, rather, after about 36 hours of medical treatment and recounting the battle inside the barrier. Already it beheld exaggerations and dramatic interpretations when whispered behind closed doors. 

Black Star, in his stardom, was responsible for most of that, but Maka was surprised to hear the awe and the reverence when he talked about what he remembered of her "moment in the spotlight", as he so graciously called it. There was no need to exaggerate. Black Star accounted what he could from his drifting consciousness, but combined with Liz's, Patty's, and Tsubaki's retellings, the story was already unbelievable, insane, impossible. 

The truth sounded like an exaggeration to the highest degree ("A meister with weapon blood? That's only happened once in history... Are you sure?"). A human girl, a one star meister, a child defeated a god. The god that defeated Death. A child wielded a move that had only ever been able to be handled by Death, a child surpassed a legendary attack to balance Madness and power with grace that even Death could admire. A child called upon her Weapon blood, a gift from her father, to act as a shield and a weapon, to survive as her friends silently fought to do the same. A child faced Madness incarnate and questioned it, taunted it, made it fear her. A child went into battle with the Kishin, the devil hidden under the DWMA for centuries, feared by Death himself, and won. Yes, there was no need to exaggerate. 

Maka's father, after truly, genuinely crying for the first time in years, wouldn't let her go for hours. He helped to carry her back to the medical wing of the Academy, thankfully unharmed by the movement and jostling of the fight. Maka sighed in relief as she noticed that at least they had given the kids separate rooms due to the severity of their wounds. Thankfully, they did not separate her from her weapon (her best friend), from Soul. He was still passed out in the cot next to her, looking exhausted in the calm after the storm. He had been helped back by Ms. Marie and Stein, who were as sensitive as possible in light of his cacophony of bloody bruises and burns and dislocations. She remembered learning about the bond of weapons and their meisters, and how they were just as important in healing as they were in fighting. To separate them would be to hurt them both. Maka felt her heart lighten, seeing him rest, and she tried her best to project a healing wavelength. She wouldn't let them separate her from Soul right now anyway, not after that.

As they worked on Maka's body, resetting bones and wrapping ribs, Spirit held her hand and told her he loved her and that he was so, so proud. He thanked her for coming back to him, for her strength, for only scaring him. He cried, and although Maka had seen his tears countless times before, this time, she believed him. She hugged him back, she told him how he protected her, his scythe blood in her veins keeping her alive. She told him that she loved him, and how she thought that maybe her and Soul might be the best Meister/Weapon pair since him and her mom. Spirit laughed a little, wishing to but unsettled to tell his daughter that she has far surpassed her mother. 

He left Maka's side only when ordered to by Lord Death, and even then, not without hugging Maka (as lightly as possible) and telling her he loved her. 

Out of all her friends, her teachers, and her father, Lord Death had the most prying questions. Being unable to see the fight from the vantage of his emergency medical care, Death wanted a minute-by-minute recount of the Kishin's defeat. Maka obliged the comedic tone of Death's voice, but also recognized the strain of stress, of not understanding, of needing to know. She saw his huge thumb lightly touch the tips of his fingers over and over in a nervous gesture; he probably wanted to get back to his son in the other room. The onslaught and rush of these questions, however, left Maka's head spinning. How did she defeat him? What did she mean she was able to use Kishin Hunter? What of the black blood? What were Asura's last words? Questions questions questions, Maka's head hurt. On the fifth hour of her answering questions again, Maka felt drained, stressed, having been unable to get the chance to deflate still. 

Soul woke up, disoriented, sore, but alive and safe, which is more than he was expecting. After listening to Lord Death's questions and Maka's accumulating exhaustion for a few minutes, feigning sleep to avoid the florescent lights of the room for just a little longer, Soul decided he should intervene. He let out a scratchy "Hey" as Maka recounted, again, her last blow dealt to the Kishin. He opened his eyes just in time to see her whip herself around in her cot to face him, concern and relief etched into her face.

"Soul, You're finally up!" She excitedly greeted his awakening, and immediately filled him in on the last couple of hours. Lord Death, politely not wanting to intrude, left the room to let them talk in private. 

Left alone, they finally had the time to talk to each other and discuss the craziest parts of the battle. Soul groaned as Maka decided she would like to try and practice the newly-learned Kishin Hunter as soon as they were medically cleared to do so. They talked about Soul's little red demon, and about the fear of this Kishin, and about Black Star's penchant for drama. They talked until Lord Death returned to get as much information as he could out of his two conscious students, unwilling to let any research and details he could use go to waste. 

After 36 hours, they were finally cleared to leave with instructions on how to change the wrapping and bandages for the bruises and cuts. The Night Moon ground it's teeth in the sky as Maka and Soul walked back to their apartment, somehow more exhausted then than the moments right after the battle.

They both walked in their humble front door, too tired to eat, too tired to do anything but strip off layers of clothes as they walked to their rooms and sleep. They looked at each other as they began to head to their separate bedrooms, the same thought and question posed on their faces. They smiled in mutual understanding and acceptance. They didn't want to be alone right now, not after their soul resonance had been so incredibly powerful and their teamwork so incredibly exhausting. They were sore from this battle, yes, but they were emotionally drained too.

A couple of months without a break from Madness are worse in the result than in the making. They finally felt a weight off their chest, sleeping without the weight of fear surrounding them. They could be kids again, if just for the night. 

Soul smiled his lazy smile that Maka used to associate with sharp, but now also, whether she realizes it or not, with words like "home" and "warm". She smiled back, their under-eye bags begging for sleep and their bodies begging for comfort. 

Maka walks over to Soul's door and closes it behind them as they walk in. His bed is the bigger one anyway, and Maka likes how it smells, like Soul. He falls in to bed, making sure to make room for her bruised and beaten body too, and both of their hands instantly find each other's in the well-practiced move. 

They both curl up towards each other, craving comfort, warmth, and relief from the nightmares with each other and each other only. No one else could do this for either of them, no one else would ever feel so comfortable in their hands and in their synchronized breathing. 

Maka feels both of their souls reaching towards each other, unconsciously, healing on contact. They stay connected, and Maka knows that they most likely will during the entirety of the night. 

Cuts and bruises litter their bodies, pain and discomfort still present in their movements, in their breathing. But as they hold on to each other, and their souls connect and they are both so warm that they know they are finally home, Maka and Soul sleep soundly, and they both begin to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Eater is one of those animes that always feel like home to me. I hope you enjoyed, please let me know if I missed tags.


End file.
